A Letter For Harry
by Snitch1488
Summary: After his encounter with Voldemort, Harry recieves a letter from a person who he would never expect.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot

**A Letter for Harry**

Mandy Brocklehurst was an ordinary student of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. She got very high marks, near the top of the class. She was in Ravenclaw. She had black hair, dark as a raven's wing and piercing blue eyes. And it was the last day she had to find Harry Potter and talk to him.

It was the end of fourth year. A few days after Voldemort had returned. She had been searching for him for days. This was the last day that she could tell him what she thought.

"I can't find him! Stupid bloke's lost, isn't he!" she screamed in frustration.

"Mandy, what's wrong?" said Terry Boot, another Ravenclaw, who had obviously heard her. He had light brown hair and warm brown eyes that always seemed to be laughing. He was quite tall.

"Terry, I can't find Harry Potter," she said, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Mandy, shh… don't freak out, you always do when you're under stress. Why do you need Harry?" he said, extracting himself from her embrace.

"Oh, never mind, it wasn't important," she snapped.

"Sure, Mandy, sure. I'm your friend. I can tell when something's wrong. If it is so important just send an owl to him. I'm sure he'll get it." Terry was always prone to thinking very logically, while Mandy tended to be imaginative, thinking up every horrible.

"Oh! Oh! I love you, Terry Boot! Thank you so much!" she screamed, throwing her arms around him again, and kissing him on the cheek. She ran up to her dorm, leaving Terry rooted on the spot. He touched his cheek, looking astonished.

***

Mandy went through her trunk, and found her quill and parchment, and a spare pot of ink. She sat down at her desk and tried to compose her thoughts.

"Hmm…what should I say? I don't know how to phrase it." She said, nibbling on the end of her quill. She dipped the end of her quill into her ink and wrote in neat, pretty handwriting.

June 30th

Dear Harry,

            I've been looking for you for the past week, but I could never find you. You never ate when I did, and I never saw you in the library. Maybe I should introduce myself. My name is Mandy Brocklehurst. I'm in your year. I'm a Ravenclaw. You probably could ask Hermione Granger about me, she's in my Arithmancy class, and we sometimes study together. Anyway, the point of this letter is to tell you…

***

Harry lay down on his bed. He was looking forward to another summer with the Dursleys, and little hope of being freed by the Weasleys for quite a long time. It was only the first day, and already he was bored. He was just about to take out a bit of his summer homework (as a testament to how bored he was) when he heard a tapping on his window. He looked out, and a tawny owl he had never seen was at the window. He opened it, and the owl dropped a note on his lap, and stood patiently on his desk. The letter was addressed in bright blue ink, in a handwriting that was unfamiliar to him. He opened it, and began reading

        …I support you fully. I hate Voldemort, and I'm ready to fight with you against him. I know there are many Ravenclaws who feel the same way, and I'm sure that there will be Hufflepuffs who also will be ready to fight him, after what he did to Cedric. I'm writing to tell you that you don't have to just count on the Gryffindors for support. I'm always ready to be a friend, if you need one. Please remember this, and don't give into desperation. Although there will be some who do not want to believe it (I believe my parents might be among those), there will be many who know and believe the truth, who would be ready to fight this great evil. There might even be some Slytherins who would be ready to join you in the fight for good.

                        -Mandy Brocklehurst

P.S. Please reply to say you got this, and understand what I'm trying to say.

Harry's heart swelled. He would not be alone, with only Ron and Hermione, fighting against this great evil. He took out his quill and found a piece of parchment, and wrote:

June 30th

Dear Mandy,

            Thank you so much for the support. I'll be very glad be your friend. I'm glad that Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw would support me, although I doubt very much that there will be many Slytherins who would want to. I've never got around to asking Hermione this (perhaps for fear of a 5 hour lecture on the subject) but what is Arithmancy, exactly? I've never understood it exactly. She was about to tell me last year, but then she and Ron got in a fight. I suppose you know about their fights. So, I don't know much about you. Tell me about yourself in the next letter.

                        -Harry

Harry attached the letter to the leg of the tawny owl, and sank back into his bed, feeling much better about his summer, with a new ray of hope for the future, and a new friend to help.


End file.
